Field
The described technology generally relates to electronics and, more specifically, to secure medical image collection and processing.
Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging systems traditionally lack the ability to securely record and transmit data in an efficient manner. Additionally, high definition imagery is not available on current microscopy systems. This limits the adoption and efficacy of such important tools for the medical practice.